The Eldest Potter Child
by arober94
Summary: AU. Lily and James are alive. Harry has an elder brother that is not impressed with Britain's magical world, but after Voldemort is resurrected Dumbledore needs a new Defense teacher. What changes will the Potter heir bring to Hogwarts?
1. Alan Potter

Cold green eyes looked at him dispassionately and Albus Dumbledore decided right then and there that Lily and Harry Potter would never have any reason to ever be angry with him as he couldn't stand the eyes that were looking at him. Dumbledore was in desperate need of help this year as the Ministry was trying to interfere with Hogwarts due to their blind refusal that young Harry could have been telling the truth about the Dark Lord's return. If they had been willing to supply a competent teacher that would have tried to push the ministry's beliefs onto his students, he would have been easier with it. However, his spies, and spies was really such a strong word, had discovered that Cornelius was going to push Madam Umbridge onto them and that was one of the worst that the ministry had to offer. "Please Alan," Dumbledore said, "I need your help."

"Why Dumbledore? Why would I help you? I have always made my displeasure for Britain known despite the fact that my family lives here and I rarely even set foot in this country. It is only because of the respect that my family holds for you that I even agreed to come see you. So convince me why I would want to be here?"

Dumbledore sighed, it was so refreshing to actually be questioned, but right now it was just a pain. "You know what your brother saw at the end of last year and I hope that you believe him. Even if you don't have an opinion, the ministry does and they believe him and me to be a raving lunatic. They also plan on sticking one of their own into the defense position and I am terrified at the damage they would do to the students' education just to try and discredit myself and your brother. I am simply asking you to teach for a year at the most to prevent sabotage of the student's education, especially your sister."

Green eyes flashed in anger at the mention of his sister, "That was a low blow Albus and you know it." While the old man did look a little repentant, the young man knew he wouldn't care if he agreed to teach. Truthfully, it wasn't a bad idea as he hadn't found his calling just yet. He had his defense mastery, but what to do with it was the posed question. He had considered teaching and since he was going to be given almost free reign, it wouldn't be a bad idea. But, he wouldn't give in so easily.

"Fine, I'll take the stupid position that apparently is cursed. But, I want a few things first." The Headmaster grew a little nervous at what the young man would want since he knew the young man wasn't a material person. "Oh please old man, I'm not going to ask for everyone's first born, but I do want complete control in what goes on in my classroom. I'm teaching to international standards, not your ignorant British lesson plans. I also have a teaching assistant that I need you to sign off on and for you to ignore the last name associated with her as it will be Potter by the end of the year if I have it my way."

"Yet I need her last name for the school's budget. After all, if she's going to be your teaching assistant, she will need to be paid. I congratulate you by the way."

"Carrow, her name is Alyss Carrow," The newly revealed Potter said with a bit of a sigh, knowing what was coming next and dreading it all the same. He knew his parents were going to give him the same speech, but honestly he couldn't care.

"Are you sure about her Alan? Voldemort is back and she would be prime recruiting material for the dark lord."

"And what do you base that fact of life on?" Alan asked. "Is it that she ran away when she was ten because she was sick and tired of being tortured for her parent's amusement? Is it that she's a renowned Hit Wizard for the States and Australia? How about the fact that if it wasn't for me, she would be the youngest ever to have her mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts? Maybe it has to do with the fact that they tried to recruit her a little over two weeks ago and thanks to me and her there are five less Death Eater bigots in the world and her parents need a few new limbs? So yes Albus, I am sure about my fiancé," The young man snorted in derision.

"You killed? What about second chances Alan? Where is your compassion?"

Alan Potter looked at the elderly gentleman that had been over at the Potter house quite often when he was younger and had his parents singing Dumbledore's praises constantly, like he was absolutely mental. "They were on their second chance Albus, or did you forget the first time Voldemort rose? No, if they rejoined their master and put on the mask once again, they deserve no mercy or quarter. Now, does my fiancé go on the books, or do you get your ministry stooge? I can easily teach my sister outside this drafty castle and maybe get it through my brother's head that he actually has to try if he has a self-proclaimed Dark Lord after him."

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he nodded his head in resignation. There was really no choice if he wanted his students to learn this year and if they were in the castle, he could at least have them watched and perhaps guide the eldest Potter child back to the light. Perhaps he could interest the Delacour girl in the Arithmancy position. Those two would make a powerful couple and have the French in support. "Yes, she will be allowed into the castle as your teacher's assistant."

"Very well then Albus, I will see you September 1st. Now I have a party to attend and have to go pick up Alyss before anything else."

-Potter-

Harry pressed against his Firebolt, quaffle safely tucked into his arm and rolled as Sirius tried to obtain the red ball. Passing it to his dad, who had been just a few feet behind him, his team shot past the opposition and scored another goal. With a loud whoop of excitement, Harry celebrated with his dad in their monthly Quidditch game, although this time there was almost enough for an actual team as he and Neville had plenty of friends over for their joint birthday party. "Dinner's ready!" Lily Potter called from the back porch as she and Molly had spent the last hour and a half preparing the versatile feast that now resided on the outdoor table.

With a cheer, Harry once again pushed forward on his broom, this time far outstripping his opponents and landed just in front of his mother, ready to dig in. He was a growing boy after all and food was food. Everyone gathered around and the two birthday boys and god-brothers sat at the table just next to each other in honor of their birthdays. Just as everyone was about to dig in, the flare of green light attracted everybody's attention from the corner of their eyes.

"That's strange, there is two people coming through, but one of them didn't even register with the wards." Discretely, everybody palmed their wands and prepared for the unknown individuals to come through the doors, no one willing to take a chance after the events just under two months ago. Well, all but Caladium, Lily and James' youngest child and only daughter, who had used her brain to connect the dots and squealed in excitement as she leapt out of her chair and ran inside to greet the guests.

"Cala, get back here," Lily called after her daughter, but did not move to intercept the young girl, perhaps not thinking about it. The next thing that everyone heard was a thud and a sharp intake of breath that made everyone clench their wands tighter, but still no one moved.

"Well hello their little flower, did you miss me?" One of the new individuals asked and now confusion was evident on everyone's face. Caladium's answer was muffled, but apparently a little funny as the male laughed. "Well Cala, I'd like you to meet my fiancé Alyss."

"Oh my gosh!" Cala's brown eyes, the only one who had inherited James' coloring, widened and she turned to look at the beautiful red haired woman next to her brother. "I always wanted a big sister and you are so gorgeous!"

Alyss Carrow laughed, glad that at least Alan's younger sister and his favorite family member liked her for now. "And you my dear," She said as she accepted the hug from the eleven year old red head, "Are much cuter than Alan ever told me. I have a feeling we are going to get along swimmingly."

Lily had heard the name that the woman had said and gasped. "It seems mum finally realized who I was." Lily rushed into the reception room and didn't pause before she wrapped her eldest in a tight hug, glad that he had come home for a visit and on his brother's birthday as well. Usually Alan simply sent a gift and returned two weeks before Hogwarts started to visit with the family. Occasionally he would come home for a major holiday, but it was always up in the air for when he came home.

Alan and his parents had a good relationship, all three of them agreed it could be better and was not as good as his younger siblings, but the arguments between them were legendary to those that knew the Potters well. While the set of parents were firmly of the mindset that Albus Dumbledore could do no wrong and Britain was the epitome of what society had to offer. Alan however, disagreed at an early age and somehow got into contact with foreign schools from around the world. When he was eight, just a few months before Caladium was born, Alan received an invite from a school in the U.S. and after many arguments, somehow Lily and James were convinced by the eight year old to let him go. Both parents wrongly assuming that when he was eleven the boy would beg them to allow him to transfer into Hogwarts. Alan began constantly pointing out the flaws of Britain's magical community and how they were basically the laughing stock and the what not to do examples of the rest of the world. When Alan turned sixteen, just a year before he would earn his Defense Mastery, he stopped coming home for every holiday and instead started his yearly visits right before school started.

"Oh," Lily said, squeezing the life out of her eldest, "It is so good to see you home. And for an actual party!"

Alan simply shrugged as his mother let go of her death grip, "I had a bit of business in the country and I couldn't purposefully miss my brother's party, especially not with everything that's happening." By now the rest of the party was trickling into the room and many were confused by the appearance of the new couple.

"Alan!" James cried with a wide grin on his face and crushed his boy with a hug similar to Lily's, "It's so good to see you."

"Hey dad," Alan replied, hugging his old man back. When they separated, Alan caught sight of Harry and raised an eyebrow, "What, to cool to give your favorite brother a hug?"

Harry grinned ruefully before launching himself at Alan. They weren't as close as the Weasley brothers were, many arguments had been traded between him with his parents and honorary uncles against Alan, but there's a bond between siblings that always connects even if they want to tear each other's throats out.

"Alan," The two other Marauders greeted the oldest son of their best friend. The relationship between the two gentlemen and the Potter heir were tense to say the least and the effort was made only for James and Lily on both sides.

"Sirius, Remus," Alan nodded to the two. "I see you still haven't taken my advice and met with the tribes in Australia, have you Remus?" On his travels, Alan had met some of the aborigine tribes in the Land Down Under who had come up with a ritual to combine the man's and beast's mind of any were creature and make them harmless when they were forced to change. The British Ministry of course declared it dark and Remus was loathed to go against an organization that had already made his life hell multiple times.

"No," Remus sighed.

Alan snorted, "Well you should have, otherwise I wouldn't have been begged to take the position for the upcoming year."

Silence descended on the family before Cala was once again the first to react as she squealed in excitement while hugging her brother. "Oh this is so exciting! My big brother is teaching this year!"

"As is my fiancé," He smiled at his little sister. This reminded everyone that there was another in the room and Harry could admit his older brother had good tastes. It seemed that Potter men were attracted to red heads and her petite frame was simply stunning to behold.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Lily said as she gently hugged Alyss, "It's just we don't get to see Alan much and well…"

"It's fine Mrs. Potter, Alan warned me about this and I can't blame you at all. I tried to get this silly man to come back a few times last year, but he didn't want to and is very good at distracting me." Her grin got a bit perverted and Sirius grinned widely at that.

"Oh well thank you for trying," Lily said with James nodding behind her.

"So Alyss, what's your last name?" Remus asked trying to make conversation. However, from the way Alyss tensed and Alan moved to cover her in a protective manner, they all knew something was up. Alan spoke to his fiancé quietly before she nodded.

"Carrow. My name is Alyss Susan Carrow." Bedlam erupted as Sirius, James, and most of the Weasley males gripped their wands and pointed them at the two of them.

Alan had already pulled his wand as well and was shaking his head at everyone in front of him. Only Cala seemed to be unaffected, but she had gripped her oldest brother's arm in fear and confusion. "And just why, are you threating me and Alyss."

"Step away from her, Alan. She's a death eater!" James shouted.

"And just where did you get that idea from?" He asked calmly, though his wand was still held in a ready position.

"Her parents are Death Eaters that means she's a Death Eater as well!" Sirius answered.

Alan didn't shift, but there was a fury in his eyes that made everyone take a step back in fear. They sometimes forgot that Alan was a Defense Mastery and probably could take them all on easily. "I didn't know you all and Lucius Malfoy were so close."

This brought everyone up short and Remus was the first to venture a question, "Why would you say that Alan? You know that everyone in this room would stay well away from anybody names Malfoy."

"Oh, but why? Obviously you all judge someone based on their parents as does Lucius and his friends and attack to get your views across. Tell me, where is your mark?"

"Now listen here…" James started, but he was cut off.

"No, I don't think so. I think me and Alyss will be leaving now since I will see my siblings all this year at Hogwarts, where I expect them to blow out the competition. I will not speak to any of you, besides the idiot students that have their wand out at the moment, until I receive an apology both in writing and in person." He drew out a package and tossed it to Harry who looked as confused as his sister at the moment, "Happy Birthday Harry!" With that, Alyss and Alan exited through the fireplace leaving a stunned audience behind them.

The party was a subdued affair after Alan left and the younger brood, which included Bill and Charlie, had all congregated in the living room. "So what was all that about Harry?" Hermione asked. Unlike the rest of them she hadn't even known Harry had an older brother since he had never brought it up or seen a picture of him.

"I don't even know," Harry shook his head, "I know that Alan hasn't seen eye to eye with my parents since before Cala was born, but I guess their reaction to his fiancé wasn't great. I don't know why though."

"The Carrow's, or at least the parents, were and are in You-Know-Who's inner circle Harry," Bill Weasley said, answering the unasked question from Harry. "They're known for their depravity much like Bellatrix and Voldemort themselves."

"Oh," Harry's eyes went wide.

"I wouldn't get to close to him Harry, obviously he's evil if he's dating a Carrow. Those slimy Slytherin's can't be trusted."

A loud sound of fist meeting flesh shocked the occupants of the room as no one had even seen Caladium move, but they could see the anger in her eyes. "Don't you dare speak about my big brother like that Ron Weasley," And then she burst into tears and fled up the stairs. No one really knew what to do after that.

**A/N: First chapter rewritten! For those of you who read it before, I think you'll agree this is a bit better and about twice as long as the original chapter. I don't know where I'm actually going with the story, but we'll see. I'll be picking on Ron and Hermione this story because I don't like Ron and I can relate to Hermione.**

**As always, reviews and suggestions are welcome and I receive many of my ideas from you guys. Until next time!**


	2. Opening Feast

Harry sat in one of the compartments on the Hogwarts Express as it pulled from the station, really looking forward to the upcoming year. His brother was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year and as far as he could remember, Alan had been wicked when it came to magic. It had been weird at not seeing his brother in the month of August, but the way his dad still tensed up when someone mentioned Alyss, it seemed like a good idea to avoid confrontation. From the many letters that his mother sent and received, it was a good bet by Harry that she was in contact with Alan and from her smile, she was just fine with his choice of girl. Lily had always been the more level headed one of pretty much their entire year, so it was no surprise that she could separate the parents from the children. Perhaps it was a mother thing.

Harry was a little disgruntled that his two best friends were Prefects and he was not and tried not to let it show when they left, but he didn't know if he had done a good enough job with Hermione's glance as she left. Now, Harry was currently reading a book with Neville Longbottom sharing a compartment with him. While Ron would probably be considered his best friend, Neville was definitely his oldest. They were close, almost like brothers, but they had spent so much time together when they were younger, they tended to stay in other groups and occasionally meeting. Neville's dad had been tortured into insanity by the Lestrange's and Barty Crouch Jr., but thankfully James Potter and Sirius had arrived at Longbottom Manor before they could do the same to Alice. From what Harry had overheard in conversations between his parents and uncles, it was a good thing that Alice had survived because Neville's grandmother was a terror and would have made the situation much worse.

It was only a few minutes later when the door opened and Ron and Hermione walked in, the train having left the station half an hour ago. They were followed by Susan Bones and her friend Hannah as well as Lavender and Pavarti. "So Harry, I heard from your little sister that you know the new Defense Professor?" Susan prompted once they all settled. Everybody grew interested in what Harry had to say as even Hermione and Ron hadn't gotten much out of Harry. The only one that wasn't too interested was Neville, but he had seen Alan plenty of times.

"Oh yeah," Ron said and leaned back into his seat, "This should be an easy year for all of us. He'll probably be like Snape is to the Slytherin's, but to us."

Both Harry and Neville snorted in amusement and Neville was the one to answer. "No, we are the ones that will most likely suffer the most. I remember Alan from when we were younger and he was intense to say the least. Because Harry is related to him and we all are close friends to Harry, we will most likely suffer greatly under the piles of homework."

Ron turned to Harry in horror at the thought that Neville was telling the truth, but when Harry nodded his head solemnly, his freckles popped as he became pale. "There's a reason that Defense is my best class and it's not because of my Dad or Uncle Remus. Snape might have been an easier teacher to deal with, at least in my case."

"So who is he?" Pavarti asked. "You've said he's related to you, but you haven't told us how."

"Well Susan here has met him before, but I'm sorry Susan he has a fiancé now," Harry teased his longtime friend. There were many days when Susan was dropped off at the Potter Manor so Amelia could run the office late and since James worked under her, he had no problems watching after Susan. "You met him two summers ago when Pettigrew escaped."

Susan was quite confused as she thought about that summer and who she had met. There weren't many people that Harry actually claimed relation to and most that he did claim weren't related by blood. She thought and suddenly a pair of eyes the same color of Harry's and a slightly baritone voice came to mind and she blushed heavily. The girls in the compartment noticed that and all but Hermione started squealing. "So Alan's going to be our new professor?" She asked with a wide smile.

At Harry's nod, she got a dreamy look in her eyes and Lavender couldn't take it anymore. "So, what's he look like?"

"He's bloody gorgeous!" The answer came not from Susan, but from Hermione of all people and all turned to look at her in shock. "What? Just because I have my head in the books doesn't mean I don't notice beautiful people. Need I remind you all that I went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum?"

Eyes still widened in surprise, Harry shook his head, "Hermione, I don't think anyone in her was surprised by that. It was the fact that you cursed." Hermione blushed a brilliant red.

"So what does he look like?" Hannah asked as she shook off her stupor, not caring who answered her, just wanting an answer.

"His face structure is similar to Harry's," Hermione started, "And he has the same eyes as Harry and Professor Potter. He also has the same hair color as Professor Potter, and not as messy as Harry's."

"He's also taller than Auror Potter," Susan took up the description. Everyone knew how tall James Potter was because he tended to visit the school occasionally to see his wife and Harry. "And sorry for this Harry, but he makes you look like a scrawny little boy." It truthfully wasn't that bad, but Harry had the build of a seeker or swimmer, slim and not too brawny while his brother was built like an American football player, or perhaps baseball?

Harry, Ron, and Neville groaned as the girls descended into mindless chatter about Alan Potter and what he looked like. Harry and Neville had books to escape into, but poor Ron was left to suffer completely throughout the train ride.

The Great Hall was a washed with chatter as the food disappeared from the tables, the sorting having come and gone and dinner was excellent as usual. Now, it was time for Dumbledore to give his customary speech. "An excellent start to a new year if I do say so myself," Dumbledore smiled at his students. "Now, there are a few announcement needed to be made, but I promise to finish this quickly. As always, the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students and Mr. Filch has posted his banned item list on the wall just outside his office. We also have two new teachers and a new assistant teacher to welcome to these hallowed halls. First, Professor Binns has finally passed on," Here Dumbledore was interrupted by a large cheer by the student body, glad that the cure to insomnia had finally disappeared. "And in his place, please welcome Madam Umbridge." The applause was much more subdued this time, but it was simply because most did not know the woman, though that did not mean she didn't scowl at the children.

"And for our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, please welcome Alan Potter," The applause was minimal until Alan stood up and waved, giving the females of the school a better look at the new teacher. The clapping intensified. "And his assistant teacher, Alyss Carrow." She too stood up and all the boys seemed to not hear her name as they too cheered loudly.

"Yes, yes, welcome new teachers," Dumbledore smiled grandly, inside his mind he was a little disturbed at how much the young Carrow received, "On to the next announcement…"

"Hem, hem," Dumbledore was interrupted by his new history teacher.

"Yes, Madam Umbridge?" Dumbledore asked.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," She said in a sickeningly sweet voice that instantly made her public enemy number one in the school. She got up from the table and bumped the Headmaster out of the way while the school could only stare in shock at what she was about to do.

Before she could say anything, she was interrupted by Alan, "Who the hell does she think she is?" He asked to where the whole school could hear. Alan knew a power play when he saw one and he was about to prove why Britain's Ministry was the laughingstock of the world, other than Western Europe of course.

"I am Delores Umbridge representative of the Ministry of Magic. I am here…"

She was cut off again, "No, you are Delores Umbridge, I apologize for the name by the way, the woman that just broke a tradition that was held in place since the inception of Hogwarts. That has to be over a thousand years doesn't it? I'm not too firm on my dates, but you are the history professor so you should know this anyways." Beside her son, Lily was struggling to keep a straight face, though her shoulders were wracked with silent laughter as her son took down the buffoon from the ministry that was already making trouble. At the Ravenclaw table, little Caladium shared her mother's mirth.

"I am here on behalf of the ministry of magic-"

"Which is three hundred years younger than Hogwarts," She was cut off again by Alan, "At least I think so. You should know this though, shouldn't you?"

"Now see here, I am the Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic himself!"

"That's great and all," Alyss took over for her partner, "But you never did answer my fiancé's question Madam Umbridge." On her face was a sweet and innocent smile. The teachers all had smiled on their faces as Umbridge had already made a nuisance of herself at the teachers' meeting the day before and even Snape had a small smirk of amusement on his face. Lily had given up on containing her laughter and instead had cast a silencing charm on herself to cancel out the noise. It served the toad right for trying to discredit the Potter family this summer.

"Oh it's fine Alyss," Alan said, not giving the toad a chance to answer, "I'm sure I'll have one of my students be able to answer my questions by the end of the week because of Madam Umbridge's exemplary teachings, but I do wonder what other traditions you plan on breaking. Should we all be worried that our seats on the Wizengamot are no longer as secure as they should be? Are you planning to stage a coup by brainwashing the young, impressionable minds of our charges Madam Umbridge?"

Umbridge was furious now and not bothering to hide it. Her cleverly crafted speech had been interrupted and completely ruined thanks to the eldest Potter child that was now working here and had been done so in a way that attacking him anytime soon would be suicide for her. She may not have been the sharpest tool in the shed and risen through the ministry on the coattails of Fudge, but she had been around enough politicians to know when she was well and truly beat. Even the Slytherin's, who she hoped to have on her side, were whispering and casting appreciative glances at the new Defense Professor and the way he took her down. They were also sending a few glares her direction as though they thought she was planning on staging a coup and overthrowing the ministry. That was what Dumbledore was doing and now she was going to look intensely at this new Potter!

"Well," Dumbledore said as he retook his position at the podium, "I'm sure we can all forgive Madam Umbridge of her blunder tonight. Teaching is not an easy thing to do after all. Everything else will be announced either at breakfast tomorrow or in your classes, but I think it is time for all of us to retire for the night."

The students left the Great Hall in high spirits that night with many whispers about the new Defense Professors. If he was this good at tearing someone down with only words, how good would he be with a wand in his hand? Many Gryffindors had come up to Harry to ask about his brother, but he could never answer them with the next person already asking another question. Of course everybody was still expecting him to answer their questions and not for the first time, he had wondered if going into Gryffindor had been a bad idea. He loved his friends dearly, but sometimes they got like this.

-Eldest Potter Child-

Lily didn't know what the sleep habits of her oldest child were, but if she was still up, there was a fair chance that he would be up as well. The last few days they had both been in the castle, but there was so much to do to prepare for the students that there was hardly any time for discussion between the two and the next week wouldn't be any less busy. However, tonight there was little to be done other than go over what they planned to teach for the week and she knew Alan probably had it all figured out. She really wanted to speak to her eldest child and catch up while getting to know her future daughter-in-law. Did she think they were getting married too early? Yes, she would say that, but she really had no room to talk when she and James had married straight out of Hogwarts. From the letters they had exchanged Alyss and her son had shared a much better relationship than James and she had and look at them now. Though if James didn't shape up soon, she was going to have some strong words with the man.

Knocking on the door, Lily only had to wait a moment before the door was opened and Alyss stared at her. "Oh come in Mrs. Potter," The red head with purple eyes ushered her in with a smile.

"Lily, please dear. After all, you will be a Mrs. Potter as well soon enough." Lily smiled when she saw Alyss' dreamy expression at her words. Oh, her future daughter-in-law had it bad for her son. Speaking of her son, Alyss curled up next to him on the couch as he was etching what appeared to be a final rune in a sequence.

"Hey mum," Alan said when he was finished.

"Hello Alan, what were you doing there?" She asked, curious as she had never seen the sequence before. Sure, she could tell you what it did, but it didn't make sense to her.

"Oh this, this is a converter for the TV and VCR," Alan said as he pointed to the two mentioned devices that Lily had missed when she walked in.

"But electronics don't work with this amount of magical interference. You know that."

"Lily, while it is true that they used to not work in places like Hogwarts, or really any magical school or warded home, you honestly don't think no one tried to find a way around everything, do you? After all, technology is just getting better and better."

Lily stopped to think. Honestly, it did make sense for someone to find a way to use electronics around magic, but still, "Why haven't I heard of this? Surely, this would be groundbreaking news and shared, right?"

"Mum, you have to think about who's in charge of Britain. Why would they say that electronics can now work if they are clearly superior to anything non-magicals come up with? That would mean they aren't the pinnacle of society after all."

"True," Lily agreed tentatively. She knew it was exactly what the ministry would do if this was known everywhere else as it is run by the old pureblood families. It did make her wonder though, why Sirius and James never mentioned it coming up in the legislation. This was something new to do with runes with nothing else and if anything was to get Lily Potter excited, it was a new charm of use of runes that tended to do it.

"So what can I do for you mum?" Alan asked after sticking the runes onto the electronics.

"I just wanted to catch up with my son face to face," Lily smiled, "The letters were great and all, but who knows what this family will do after the year is over. I know you haven't made plans yet, but I can't see you settling down in Britain, so this might be the only time since you were eight that I've lived somewhat close to you." She wasn't trying to sound bitter or anything, but it was the truth after Alan had started school in the states. It was unnerving to be so close to her oldest boy, but so far at the same time.

"Yeah," Alan sighed and leaned back into the couch, gently rubbing circles into Alyss' hand. "I have a question though as I know Dad and Sirius haven't changed their mind about Alyss yet, but what does Uncle Remus have to say?"

"He joined the foolishness of the other Marauder's thinking," Lily answered with a sigh. "He's never been a leader or a particularly strong willed man, but I had hoped since it was one of my sons, he would have done the right thing." She looked over at Alyss, "Don't blame yourself for any of this my dear, you did not ask to have parents like yours. If my husband doesn't get his head out his arse soon, me and him will be having words." Alyss smiled slightly and the three of them moved on to safer topics for the night.

**A/N: And second chapter rewritten. I see Harry branching out a bit more due to a good childhood, so he will have more friends than just Ron and Hermione. I can understand why Rowling did what she did, but at the same time it's aggravating to look back at. I'll pick a day sometime next week to publish and then it will be weekly updates most likely. Until next time!**


	3. First Class

It had been three days since the start of the new school term and now the fifth years were finally having their first defense lesson. Even dealing with Slytherin this year couldn't dampen Harry's mood today. The class was full of dull whispers as they waited for Alan and Alyss to enter and it ceased as soon as the door to the office opened. What shocked the occupants of the room was that their teachers were not in the customary robe but in jeans and t-shirts like a few of them would wear on break or on a Hogsmeade trip. Alan looked around and shook his head.

"I can't believe they are making me teach you all while you all wear robes to Defense class. This is your OWL year and on top of that, a war will break out any day now." There was a scoff from the Gryffindor side coming from one Seamus Finnegan. "Do you doubt a war is coming Mr. Finnegan?"

"Well yeah teach I do. Who would believe the barmy story of You-Know-Who coming back?"

"Who said anything about Voldemort? Britain is faced with a new 'Dark Lord,' every twenty years," Alan said with air quotes around the term Dark Lord, "You all will just be settling into your new jobs when the next one appears. But, let's assume that Voldemort is back. Why don't you believe Harry or Dumbledore?"

"Because they're mad! You-Know-Who can't be bad, the Prophet says so."

"The Prophet says so," Alyss said, disbelief evident in her voice. "Tell me, if the Prophet said the sky was purple would you believe that?"

There was silence, "Well Mr. Finnegan please answer the question," Alan ordered. Seamus was silent. "Thus you prove my point. Dumbledore has been the leading figure in the European Wizarding World since the mid-forties. Fifty years later and he is recalled by your ministry, which owns the Prophet by the way, without any explanation other than the Ministry thought it was time for new blood. Yet, they still haven't found a replacement for him and right now they are on a rotation. To me, that sounds like a cover up. So tell me Mr. Finnegan, I'll open it up to anyone really, why would they take Dumbledore from his position and deface him in the papers?"

"They want to make sure Dumbledore can't spread any type of message," Daphne Greengrass answered.

"But what message?" Alan said with a smile. "Take five points for Slytherin Ms. Greengrass, for asking the questions the adults are too complacent to ask. This class is Defense Against the Dark Arts ladies and gentlemen, but the best way to stop a Dark Lord is not from some great battle, but having people in place that prevent them from rising at all. I will teach you spells to defend yourself and to bring down rampaging creatures, but to prevent a Dark Lord, you all need to think and be able to question those in charge."

"We will also be teaching you the most important skill a wizard or witch can have. Are there any guesses as to what this skill is?" Alyss asked.

"Silent casting," Theodore Nott suggested after a moment.

"An important skill, but not necessary for someone to succeed unless they have a future in professional dueling. Any other guesses?"

"Physical shields?" Pavarti guessed. Some of the class was shocked that Pavarti had volunteered any information outside of Divination, but it was a good suggestion, so they turned back to Alyss and Alan.

"Ms. Patil, right?" Alyss asked and received a nod. "We've worked with your sister before, tell her we said hi the next time you talk to her okay? Anyways, that was a good suggestion and a requirement if you want to try for a Defense mastery or any magical police force, but not something that is absolutely required. Plus, that is something you should learn in Transfiguration. Take five points you two for excellent suggestions."

"Something they should have already learned," Alan muttered behind her and received a slap for his efforts.

"No, what is most important is dodging."

"Dodging? Why would we need to learn how to dodge when we can cast shields?" One Draco Malfoy asked arrogantly.

Alan sent a mild stinging hex, moving slower than normal, at the blonde haired teen and the class could only watch as it hit. "Why did you not shield against the hex Mr. Malfoy?" Alan asked as if he was talking to an ignorant fool.

"I wasn't prepared!"

"And if that had been a killing curse you would have been dead," Alan replied mildly. Ron mistakenly laughed at Malfoy's misfortune and Alyss sent her own hex at him. "Five points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley, we do not laugh at the misfortune of others and certainly not when we are talking about a fellow student's death. You are lucky I don't take more." Ron's face soon resembled his hair although no one knew if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"If Alan had been a dark wizard, he would not have waited for you to be ready Mr. Malfoy and would have laughed as you looked for your wand. You all have a week's grace period to get clothes that you can easily move around in and show up in them for class. Whether it is clothes like ours or dueling robes, it does not matter, but we will be having you move a lot during class. If you cannot get any loose fitting clothing within a week due to distance or other concerns come see up by this weekend."

Alan levitated a stack of papers and made them pass out to each student. "What you have before you are two separate tests. One is an old Defense OWL from the British ministry and the other is the test we both took in America. Answer as best you can and when you are done, turn them in, make sure to write down your homework assignment, and then you may leave. These are not graded, so if you do not know an answer, do not fret, simply skip. We just want to know where the average class level is."

Hermione was in fits after the class and let Harry and Ron know about it. She had completed most of the British test, having not known one or two of the questions that would come from fifth year learning, but she could barely answer half of what was on the international test and that did not sit well with one Hermione Granger. After classes were over she made her way to the Defense classroom and walked in on a duel that made her jaw drop in wonder. Spells flew as quick as she could blink and the room that she had just spent time in today was utterly destroyed before they stopped.

"Did you enjoy the show Ms. Granger?" Alyss asked, startling her as they went about cleaning up. She didn't think they had noticed with all that had happened. "Really Ms. Granger, we both are Defense Masters and we didn't get them the conventional way either. We knew exactly when you walked in. Now, what can we do for you?"

"It's about the test today," Hermione said a little nervousness in her voice.

Alan laughed, "Ha pay up. After mum told me about this girl I knew she would be the first to ask about it. So what's wrong with the test Ms. Granger?"

"That can't be OWL level in America. There is no way I'm that far behid the rest of the world!"

Alan raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and why can't you be behind a good portion of the world? That's how most kids rate themselves."

"But I'm the brightest Witch of my Generation! Everybody says so!" Hermione shouted.

"We shouldn't be laughing at you Hermione, but to think that one or two people tell you this and you believe it is very laughable. Tell me, when you were in regular school, were you number one in the world?" Alyss asked.

"Well no, but…"

"But nothing. You weren't first in the world when your education was equal with the rest of the planet, so why would you be number one when Britain is considered one of the worst possible places to learn magic in? I think the current number one is from Japan, a one Ami Mizuno if I'm not mistaken," Alan said thinking. "She came into her powers only two years ago as well with an IQ well over 300. Though she is vicious with water and ice magic."

Hermione was close to tears and Alan and Alyss did feel a little bad about putting her down like this, but she needed to know and receive a wakeup call that nobody else would provide. "But why? Why is Hogwarts so bad compared to the rest of the world?"

"Because of the Purebloods," Alyss bit out with distain. "If it was too hard for the majority of the heirs of certain families, it was taken out of curriculum and with no way for a muggleborn or halfblood with little connections to advance past a paper pusher position, Hogwarts will continue to fall. In most other countries, especially outside of Europe, using words such as pureblood, halfblood, or muggleborn, will get you laughed out of the country. Lineage is important in honoring your ancestors or a few family secrets, not to make sure you have a comfy job when you graduate."

Alan saw the look on Hermione's face that said she would change everything the first chance she got and he had to nip that in the bud. "Before you begin your crusade, I want to remind you of your house elf freedom program from last year that I was told about. I don't know why the teachers enabled you and didn't stop your stupidity, but you were stupid. Did you even research the reason for the bond before you try to free them?"

"No," Hermione admitted, "But the house elves need to be free, slavery is wrong!"

"And if you keep that attitude, your star won't rise at all." Alan shook his head. Was this the girl that the other teachers sung praises about? It was a little disconcerting to be honest and while he had expected a little resistance to what he would tell her, he hadn't expected such a stubborn person. "What do you know of the house elves? How many of the creatures have you met? Who did you meet that supposedly mistreated them in order to start on your little crusade?"

Hermione tried to answer, but before the words escaped her lips she realized just who she was going to talk about. Lucius Malfoy and Bartimus Crouch were not anybody who you wanted to base facts on and she knew this. "Listen, we can see that you are confused right now, so take some time to think about everything you're doing and what you've been told. Remember too that we are not the only voices in this school and we are biased against Britain."

"Thank you professors," Hermione mumbled before seeing herself out. She had gone in searching for answers and had come out with more questions than she truly needed.

"I kind of feel bad for her," Alyss said as the door closed.

"In a way I do to, but that's mostly because of the professors here. Honestly, giving a thirteen year old the power to travel in time to attend more classes was as dangerous as it was unbelievable, no matter how brilliant she was. I thought the guys from the Time Office were about to declare war on Britain for having to fix the tears in time so many times that year."

"Fair enough. So, when are we going to point out the need to keep to the limit of the assignment? If what your mom says is true, that girl will add half a foot, still can't they actually measure the parchment, to what the limit is set at."

"We'll mark it on her first paper before we bring it up in class. As much as I am loathe to, there are certain politics that we must keep in consideration. Not necessarily for us, but the rest of the school is mired in it and I don't want to take away her protection."

Harry had run into Cala on the way down to the teacher's room and both had the same idea. While having their mom on campus was great, they were going to spend as much time as they could with their older brother and his fiancé. Harry had heard all about the Carrow family and was confused on what to think about with Alyss, but Cala had no such doubts. Her big brother was in love with this girl and she was going to have a new sister soon and that was all that she needed to know.

"Come in!" The muffled voice of their brother yelled and both entered with smiles on their face. They found Alan lounging on the couch while reading a book and Alyss was at the table going through a few papers. They had decided to avoid cries of foul play, that Alyss would take 1st, 5th and, 6th year while Alan would take the rest and they would occasionally split a lower level class to simply free up time. "What's up munchkins?" He asked as he saw just who it was.

Harry glared at his older brother, but the smile on his face showed that there was no real heat to it. Although he had grown and was still growing, Alan had always called his siblings munchkins and only when something serious came up did he use their actual name. Cala didn't even try to act angry as she launched herself at her brother in a big hug that knocked the wind out of him. When she had settled with just enough from her brother she also launched herself at Alyss who had been caught by surprise by the excitable little girl.

"So what brought you two over here?" Alan asked again as they got a bit more comfortable.

"We just wanted to visit our favorite older brother," Harry answered.

"Yes, that other brother of ours is a real jerk sometimes, isn't he?" Alan asked with a smile. "Well then, you both have had me for class, how'd we do for our first lessons?"

"You were a little intense," Harry answered, "Although I'm glad you didn't give the speech about OWLs that every other teacher seems determined to repeat. If I hear it another time or two, I can probably repeat it word for word."

"Well we had to establish our power in the upper year classes. Third year and below we had a bit of fun, didn't we Caladium?" Alyss asked with a small smile. It felt nice that two of the Potter family generally liked her and one was coming around. She had expected all of the family to be like James in truth, so this was a pleasant surprise. Although she had only talked to the family once each, it was a good start to be certain of.

The next generation of Potters spent a good portion of the evening simply talking about everything that came to mind. Cala was her usual happy self and steered most of the conversation, but no one begrudged her of that. Just as they left, the two younger siblings noticed the TV and VCR and plans were made for the weekend to watch a movie or two and to invite their mother over as well. It went without saying that James should have been invited too, but until he apologized to Alyss, Alan refused to even look at the man that was so hypocritical in nature. Did he forget that Sirius was from the Blacks, a family was far more sinister than the Carrows had ever hoped to achieve.

**A/N: A shorter chapter, but I didn't want to go any farther than this at the moment. I don't know yet how I'm going to write Ron in the story, I never did like him in the series as he was too much of a fair weathered friend, so we shall see. A few of you reminded me about Sirius coming from a family like the Carrows and how he would be sympathetic, so I'll fix him in a few chapters. I'm curious to see if anybody recognizes Ami?**

**If you want to see anything specific happen, leave a review, but until then.**


	4. Dark Curses?

"Why can't they see it Padfoot?" James asked Saturday evening, the weekend after his kids and wife had gone to Hogwarts. "That Carrow girl is bad news, Dumbledore said so, and she's just going to turn my family over to the Dark Lord. All because Alan is thinking with the wrong head!"

Sirius had to snort at this as James was being completely hypocritical of his son. "Yeah, because we don't know of anyone that hasn't done that before, do we?"

James ignored Sirius' pointed look, "It was different when I was chasing Lily. She wasn't dark!"

"How did you know? I mean, sure she's a muggleborn, but there was always a chance she was fighting the Death Eaters simply because they were in the way of her plans. She had the temper to be her own dark lady and we were on the receiving end of it quite a bit. Me and Moony discussed it a few days ago and we couldn't figure out why, beyond her temper, we never planned a prank on Lily. After all, she did spend time with Snape."

"Bah," James said, dismissing Sirius' point, "We knew Lily wasn't dark, she was just confused. No Gryffindor would ever go over to the dark."

"Peter." That was all Sirius answered, but it was enough. Fifteen years after the fact and it still hurt to think of their supposed friend and how he sold out them out to the other side. "You're forgetting James that by the end of the last war, lines were too blurred to actually call it light and dark. Hell, I started to use some questionable curses that I was taught in my youth near the end."

"But you were on the right side!" James argued.

"And how do you know that Alyss isn't on our side? Truthfully, I don't think she is, but I know that she is firmly against Voldemort and her parents." Sirius had overheard a discussion between Snape and Dumbledore after one of the Order meetings and he was rather impressed with the damage the soon to be newlyweds had inflicted. Those actions weren't the actions of people going dark, like Dumbledore and James loved to preach, but of some seriously pissed off and powerful people.

"Her family's history will show soon enough and Alan will learn that I was right. The family history always shows."

"Oh, and what about my history James?" Now Sirius was mad. "Do you have your wand trained on me, ready to take me down when my family history shows?"

"That's not what I meant Sirius."

"Then what did you mean! You can't say one thing and mean another that is not how this works! Why James? Why do you insist on finding what is wrong with Alyss and not celebrate the fact that your oldest found someone that he can be happy with? From the letters of Cala and Harry, she seems to be a wonderful girl and Alan seems to be the same as ever."

"Dumbledore said-" James began, but was cut off by a rather irate Sirius Black.

"Think for yourself James! You befriended the Black heir your first year at Hogwarts and haven't looked back since. Why can't you extend that same mentality to the girl that Alan is so obviously in love with? Think about it Prongs, think about it and when you are ready to apologize to me and your son, I may just forgive you." Before James Potter could do anything to stop him, Sirius moved towards the fireplace and through the floo. Now James was alone and wondering just why his life seemed to be falling apart around him.

-Eldest Potter Child-

The next Defense class after the weekends was met with much less enthusiasm from the Gryffindor fifth years than previously. Harry was the most depressed as they had just suffered through a grueling period of history with the new professor and now Harry had a detention that night for arguing with her. It was difficult to stay upbeat after being prodded and then put down by a member of the staff.

Alan and Alyss swept into the classroom and instantly noticed the depressive air around the Gryffindors though the Slytherin students were fine as they weren't the targets of Umbridge. Plus, they didn't have her on days of Defense. "Anybody care to tell me what happened?" Alan asked, his eyebrow raised and stared pointedly at his brother and those closest to him.

"We just had a history class," Ron said and Alan understood instantly.

"Did you all get your feel of ministry propaganda then? I'm sure she loved to tell you all about how great the ministry and minister were. If I didn't know any better, I would say that those two had something going on behind closed doors," Alan laughed as the class turned green and he received a slap on his arm from Alyss. "I can't tell you much, but I will say that the sooner you get used to people like that, the easier your life will become when dealing with politics. But, that is not what this class is about, this class is Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"We've graded your tests and you'll receive them at the end of class," Alyss took over. "We don't really care what you do with them, but this is your OWL year and they are good study guides for you. The top three students in class were Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, and Hermione Granger in that order." This shocked the Gryffindor students as a Slytherin had outshone Hermione on a test. "You only get recognition for this test, but every test after this and there will be other reviews, will have prizes for the top three students."

"Now, as I mentioned earlier," Alan took his turn again, "This is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Can anyone tell me just what are the Dark Arts?"

Unsurprisingly, Hermione's hand shot up and Alan called on her. "The Dark Arts refers to any spell that is used to cause harm, control, or even cause death to the victim."

"Textbook answer Ms. Granger." Hermione beamed. "Now can anyone tell me what's wrong with the textbook answer? Mr. Zabini," He prompted the Italian descended wizard in training.

"If we were to go by that definition," Blaise said in his accent, showing that he did not spend a lot of his time in Britain, "Then every spell cast could be considered dark… or light."

"That is the point I wanted to make," Alan said as he pointed at Blaise. "I'm sure you all have heard this before, but I will say it again and hope that this time you all think on it. Magic is all about intent. Ms. Brown, you are what the British call a half-blood, are you not? And you have spent much of your time in the average world correct?" At Lavender's nod, Alan smiled, "Then tell me, can you think of a use for any of the unforgivable curses in a manner of light magic."

Lavender was surprised in being called on in class, after all she knew what the students around her thought about her and Pavarti. She did not deny that they liked to gossip and seemed more interested in it than magic, but nobody seemed to care about what they actually did in class. Even the teachers, great though they may be, fell susceptible to the rumors others had spread. These teachers were different though and seemed to not care of anything that was said by the school and she was not going to disappoint them. The question was hard and she heard many in the class start whispering unkind things about her as she thought, but Alan simply kept a calm smile on his face, as well as Alyss, as they waited for an answer.

"The defibrillator!" She yelled after a few minutes of thought. The smiles on her teachers' faces made her even more certain of the answer.

"Indeed, the torture curse can bring someone back to life under the right circumstances, but we won't get into that. Many in Britain and Western Europe will tell you that you must enjoy causing pain to the victim, but that's not true. Magic is all about intent and it is true that you will get a stronger reaction out of the subject if you hate them, but a spell is just a spell. Miss Parkinson, since you were the first to make fun of your fellow classmate, perhaps you can tell us a light aligned use for the imperius curse?"

Pansy knew that she had been caught out, but honestly, she wasn't the only one that had laughed as Professor Potter had called upon the airhead of Gryffindor. The fact that Lavender had answered a question correctly shocked all in the class and not just her. She knew that she couldn't get out of answering the question, but she wouldn't be like those stupid Gryffindors and say she didn't know an answer. She was going to get this right. She, like most of the dark aligned in Slytherin had experience with two of the unforgiveables and it wasn't always a pleasant experience. She truly hated when her parents used the imperius curse because they used her phobias to great effect. Suddenly, inspiration hit her.

"Could it be used to cure phobias?" She asked.

Alan shifted a little before answering, "Yes and no. There's no concrete evidence in the curse actually helping to cure the fear, but there are some instances that people have used it for such a thing. I believe that's more luck of a draw. But, you were on the right track and can greatly help someone who say is trapped in a burning building-"

"Without a wand," Alyss interjected seeing that Draco was about to say something.

"Without a wand, of course," Alan agreed. "They're trapped in a burning building and any spell on the fire or walls will cause the building to collapse. To get the trapped individual you would have to override their fears and lead them out of the fire."

"What about the killing curse then?" Dean Thomas asked.

The professors shrugged and Alyss decided to take this one. "It serves no real purpose even for those dark lords and their followers. The curse can be blocked by a flimsy piece of plywood and although the wood would be destroyed, it would take another curse to get to your target, whereas you could throw a severing charm and get the intended results you wanted. The killing curse cannot be cast silently either which puts the caster in a distinct disadvantage."

The class was wide eyed at this. Their world was being turned upside down at the moment as their teachers showed them that the so called unforgivable curses weren't worth the power they required when using them for darker purposes. They also hadn't expected uses other than torture for the unforgiveables. "This isn't to say that anywhere else in the world, people can use these spells freely. Everyone who uses these spells are heavily monitored because there is so much potential for abuse, but it isn't a one way ticket to a prison that violates basic human rights."

"Enough of that though," Alyss shook her head. "The debate portion of the class is over, even though we truly didn't debate. We'll get you all to that point though. Now though, pair off and we will do some spell work. We want you running through all the spells you've learned in the last four years to see just how much work we have to do."

The class quickly complied, happy to take their mind off of anything but spells as they progressed through the years. Harry didn't realize how much he had forgotten as there were many times he or his friends ran back to their books to look up the wording or movement of a certain spell and he had to admit, it was kind of embarrassing to do that in front of his brother. But, he took solace in knowing that everyone had to research a certain spell. What he didn't notice was that his close circle of friends contained the most that had to go back and Alan and Alyss took notice of this.

As class was winding down, the students found themselves catching their breaths in at their desks. "That wasn't too good," Alan stated bluntly, "And it looks like we have a lot of work to do. Next year, you all start nonverbal casting and unless you have mastered your spells and know what they are supposed to do, you will fail at that aspect of training. When you all completed a spell, there was no debate on whether you could do it, but that's not enough. Learn the spell in class and then practice that spell until you become comfortable with all the spell contains. Your assignment is on the board and you can pick up your test from Alyss on the way out. I also highly recommend that you at least review the spells that you have learned so far. Class dismissed."

It was later that afternoon that Alan and Alyss found themselves enjoying a section of the lawn next to the Black Lake. If there was anything good about being teachers, it was that all the students gave them a wide berth even though they were the most well liked on the staff at the moment. "Mind if I join you?" A voice asked and the two looked up to see Lily standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Sure mum," Alan returned his own smile and patted the grass beside them. "Maybe you can help us figure something out as well," He said while pointing towards the stack of parchments in between the two.

"What's the problem?" Lily asked, happy that she could help her oldest child. It wasn't often that she could actually help him, but she could do it a lot more than James could, which earned him much teasing.

"Well I'm wondering why you allow Hermione Granger to be compared favorably to you for the most part. She's intelligent and excels in tests, but she really isn't smart if you catch my meaning. Look at this," Alan said as he pulled the largest scroll out, "This is Ms. Granger's work and at first glance it is impressive. But, you have to realize that this paper is four inches over the maximum limit and almost repeats the books available to her verbatim."

"She does that to my assignments as well, but I don't see many things wrong with that. It just shows that she takes her research seriously."

"Lily, it shows a lack of understanding. This girl said the same thing four different times and added a bunch of nonessential information to pad her paper. If we were to do this for any of our classes in the states, we would fail the paper. If she turns in another paper like this, we will have to."

"I've never thought of it that way," Lily blushed. Now that it was pointed out to her, it was an obvious flaw in the school's teaching. She really wished that there was a teacher's handbook, but all of them in Hogwarts were simply thrown into the deep end of the pool. Sure, she remembered her own assignments, but that was all she had to go by. "How did you catch this?"

"We have contact with our old teachers. I know you've complained about the lack of instruction and all the teachers in the states go through a training course, so we get some much needed advice and send a few essays their way."

"That sounds wonderful, do you think they would be willing to do that for me?" Lily's eyes were alight with the thought of improving her skills. She truly was a great teacher, but the lack of training limited her.

"I'm sure they would be delighted."

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and I'll apologize as it will probably be another 1 1/2- 2 weeks before the next chapter. I'll try to have more interactions with the world outside the classroom next chapter as I really just wanted to establish the kind of lessons they would have. If you have any suggestions feel free. **


End file.
